Big-game hunting is a popular recreational activity pursued by hunters in many parts of the United States, Canada and else where in the world. Big-game animals typically include animals such as, but not limited to, elk, whitetail deer, blacktail deer, mule deer, wild hog, javelina, black bear, and brown bear. Many of these animals have a good sense smell and some have good eyesight. A popular method of harvesting many of these animals is by using a tree stand. A tree stand is a device that allows a hunter to remain motionless for many hours while being suspended above the ground anywhere between 10 feet to 50 feet above the ground. Tree stands may be found in many configurations. For instance, tree stands may be permanently attached to a tree and built from pressure treated lumber in a configuration dictated by the shape of a tree, but generally including a seat and platform. Tree stands may also be portable. Portable tree stands include ladder stands, climbing stands and hanging or lock-on tree stands. Typically portable tree stands are made of metal, such as aluminum or steel.
Yet another portable tree stand that has gained acceptance by hunters is a tree harness, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,074, referred to as the '074 patent. The '074 patent discloses a tree harness having a flexible seat for supporting a person in a tree above the ground. The flexible seat, which is typically made of leather, fits around the buttocks and hips of a person. The seat is secured in place with a waist strap that is adjustable using a fastener, but only after disconnecting the fastener. The seat and person are supported by an adjustable support strap having a first end that loops around a portion of a tree, such as a limb or trunk, and a second end that loops around the waist strap used to secure the seat to a person. The adjustable support strap is secured to itself using a releasable hook.
The tree harness disclosed in the '074 patent accomplished the objective of suspending a person in a tree in such a position to allow the person to operate a firearm such as a rifle or bow and arrow. However, the tree harness of the '074 patent is difficult and unsafe to adjust while a person is seated in the tree harness and suspended from a tree. For instance, the tree harness provides no manner for securing the person to the tree while the person is connecting the adjustable support strap to a tree trunk or limb or while the person is climbing a tree. Furthermore, the waist strap may not be adjusted while a person is seated in the tree harness and suspended from a tree without first disconnecting the fastener in the waist strap and having the person lift himself from the seat by standing on a step or branch. Opening the fastener in the waist strap while suspended from a tree at any height is dangerous because there exists the possibility that the person could fall from the tree harness. In addition, the adjustable support strap that is wrapped around the tree and supports the seat may only be adjusted by removing the releasable clip from the adjustable support strap, which may only be accomplished by completely removing all weight from the adjustable support strap. Thus, the person must stand on a limb, step, or other item to accomplish this task. This is a very dangerous feat while hunting from a tree because the user must first properly secure a firearm and then must balance on a limb while attempting to disconnect the releasable clip, insert the releasable clip into a different hole, and reestablish a position in the seat without falling from the tree. Under most conditions this cannot be accomplished in a safe manner. In addition, the tree harness also includes pockets that are permanently attached to the tree harness. Such pouches are not adjustable and thus, are often unable to meet the needs of all hunters.
Therefore, there exists a need for a harness including safety features allowing a person to safely adjust various straps in a safe manner while being suspended off of the ground to obtain a comfortable position in the harness. In addition, there is a need for a harness system that enables hunters to customize the harness to meet the needs of the hunter.